


Un-Dressing Room

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danni was annoyed that Pip took forever to try on clothes. She decided to take out her "frustrations."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Dressing Room

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut. Please tell me what you think.

All Danni wanted to do was sit at home with her laptop and scroll through her Tumblr like she always did. Instead, she was dragged to go shopping with Pip and she was bored. Pip had to ask Danni numerous of times to go with her because she needed someone to help her out decided on clothes to try on. Danni eventually gave in just so Pip can stop asking her. Danni wasn't really the type of person that goes clothes shopping and try on 20 different articles of clothing. What got Danni really annoyed is sometimes, when Pip wants to go out to shop and spends an hour or so to try on clothes, she doesn't end up buying anything.

So here she was, sitting down with her elbow on her leg and her hand on her face as she was scrolling through the Tumblr app on her phone as she let out a long sigh of boredom. It feels like it's been an hour since she was waiting for Pip to decide on what to buy. She probably tried on like 10 different outfits and each time, she would ask Danni for approval and Danni would just say 'Yeah it looks good on you' or 'I really like that' just so they can leave sooner, but Pip disagreed every time.

Danni looked up from her phone when she heard Pip coming out of the dressing room for what seems like the 20th time. This time, she is wearing a plaid purple shirt and a matching plaid skirt that showed off her legs perfectly. The shirt was low cut, showing just a little bit of her cleavage. Pip walked over to the mirror to get a better look at herself. She turned a little to the side to get a better view of herself of her back. She kept on twisting back and forth, checking herself out for a minute or two until she turned to Danni.

"Well what do yo think?" Pip asked

"I really like it, Pip" Danni answered again. "Plaid looks really good on you."

"Oh you're just saying that so we can leave."

"Well kinda. You tried on like a million different things and you always ask me for my opinion and every time I answer, you end up not getting it. What's the point of asking me then?"

"I want your honest opinion."

"I was giving you my honest opinion." Danni raised her voice. "It's just, you don't want to listen to me."

"Whatever. I'm just gonna try on something else." Pip said as she walked her way back to the dressing room. Danni got really annoyed now and she decided to take out her frustrations.

Danni looked around to see if anybody was around before following Pip to the dressing room quickly. Before Pip can shut the door, Danni grabbed it quickly and forced the door open to let herself in. Pip was about to say something when Danni pushed her inside the dressing room and shut and locked the door behind her.

"Danni what are you-" she was interrupted when Danni pushed her up against the wall and crashed her lips onto Pip's. Danni had pinned Pip's wrist to the wall as she roughly kissed her. Pip couldn't help but let out a quiet moan as Danni started to grind her hips against her. She freed her wrists from Danni's grasp and pushed her away just a little.

"Danni what the hell?" Pip asked, slightly out of breath. "What are you doing?"

"I'm bored of just waiting for you to try on everything in the store and I think you owe me for dragging me here." Danni said with a smirk as she winked.

"Are you crazy? We can't do it here. People will here us."

"Well maybe you shouldn't be a tease, wearing that outfit you just tried on. You looks so hot." Danni said as she licked her lips as she was checking out Pip. Pip's face heated up and couldn't help but blush.

Danni slowly walked back up to Pip and planted her lips on hers again, but not as rough as last time. She pinned Pip against the wall again using her own body. Pip was nervous because they were in public and she was afraid someone will hear them. She finally gave in and kissed Danni back. Danni grind her hips on Pip, making Pip let out a pleasurable sigh. When her nervousness went way, she was really starting to enjoy this; the thrill of getting caught and it slightly turned her on. Pip was usually the one in control but when Danni was in control once in awhile, she really enjoyed it. Their kiss turned more passionately as they were getting into it. Danni's hands started exploring Pip's body as their tongues danced in each others mouths.

Danni's hand traveled up and down Pips body, admiring every curve. She went under her shirt and placed her hand on one of Pip's breast and gave it a little squeeze, making Pip squeak a little at the sudden contact follow by a silent moan. Danni gave it a couple more squeezes until her hand traveled further down her body until she reached the part of her skin just at the hem of the skirt. She lightly traced her finger on her hip to tease her a little until she slid her hand down her skirt and panties. She started making small circles around her clit, making Pip moan a little louder.

"Ssh." Danni said quietly as she pulled away from the kiss and placed a finger to Pip's lips. "You don't want anybody to hear you, right?" Pip tried to control her moans as Danni continued rubbing her clit but it was difficult because it felt amazing. "I know how loud you can get but you don't want anybody to catch us, right? Or do you want someone to catch us. Does that turn you on? Being in a public place as I finger you and moan like a whore?" Pip couldn't help but let out another moan, this time being louder and she figured someone could've heard that but she didn't care.

Danni suddenly slipped her finger inside Pip and she let out a satisfied gasp. Danni slowly pumped in and out to tease her a little as she took her thumb and starting rubbing her clit again. She curled her fingers a little and she knew she hit that spot since Pip let out a loud squeak. She wanted Danni to go faster so she started fucking herself with Danni's fingers. Her legs were starting to shake at the amount of pleasure she was receiving.

Danni noticed this how impatient Pip was and started to pump her fingers faster. Danni was right; she didn't care if anybody could hear her because every time Danni hit the spot, she couldn't help but moan. She had to suppress her moans by covering her mouth since she was getting louder.

"I-I'm close." Pip managed to let out. With that said, Danni pumped her fingers faster, hitting that spot every time and Pip just lost it. Her head fell back and it hit the wall, eyes fluttering shut as Danni continued to stick her fingers in and out of her as Pip rode out her orgasm.

Danni slipped her fingers out of Pip as she gained her composer back. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" they heard the sales clerk ask, assuming it was a sales clerk.

"Uh yeah-yeah everything is fine." Pip answered "I was just uh...having trouble putting pants on." That was the only thing that came to her mind.

"Okay then." the woman said as she walked away from the dressing room.

"We almost got caught." Pip said in an angry tone. "This is your fault."

"Well maybe if you didn't take 2 hours to try on clothes, maybe I wouldn't have the urge to that. Besides, you're the one that was being loud."

"Well I wouldn't have been loud if you didn't come in here in the first place."

"Shut up, you enjoyed." That shut Pip up quickly because she kind of did enjoyed it.

Danni opened the a little to check to see if anyone was around so people wouldn't get suspicious when they see both of them leaving one dressing room. She saw there was no one she go out of the dressing room so she can let Pip get dressed back in her normal clothes. Pip came back out in her normal clothes and went up to Danni and lightly grabbed her hand to hold.

"Are you finally done? Can we go home now" Danni asked.

"Yes, but you're asking for it once we get home." Pip said as she winked.

"Ooh I'm scared." Danni said in a sarcastic tone.


End file.
